


All for Salmon and Chips

by space_seals



Series: Descendants Drabbles [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, if you squint there's mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_seals/pseuds/space_seals
Summary: A dinner at 'Ursula's Fish and Chips' turns into a deadly proposition...





	All for Salmon and Chips

It is nearly empty inside Ursula's Fish and Chip Shop, with it being near to closing time. You are sat, or rather slumped, in a booth; twiddling your hand-me-down medallion as you wait for your food. Which promptly comes slamming down on the table; nearly missing your fingers. Sliding your gaze upwards, you coolly meet the eyes of Ursula's daughter herself:

Uma. 

"Eat up. We'll be closing soon." She snaps, before turning on her heel and stomping away. The standard treatment for any eatery in the Isle. 

Tucking into your food, your eyes scan across the dingy room. Besides yourself, the eatery is scattered with members of Uma's crew - no other paying customers. It's enough to make even you pause. You may be the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, a feared villain even on the Isle, but even you recognise power. 

The turf battle between Mal and Uma is the cleavage of power on the Isle and should you be spotted near either one of them, you could be in for a lot of trouble. Just being collateral damage is seen as taking a side in their 'war'. Not great considering 'Ursula's Fish and Chips' is your favourite eatery on the Isle. Well, some things are worth dying for...

And salmon and chips are sure as heck worth it. 

You fasten your pace of munching, catching note of the glances thrown your way. It's as if they know something you don't. 

"Oi Hearts girl!" a Scottish voice sounds from across the room, prompting your head to snap in the direction. 

Harry Hook is leaning across the bar, glaring at you. His hook taps the bar, ever so slightly but enough for you to get the message: hurry up. So you do, finishing your meal and fishing out coins to pay for it. Just as you begin to stand, the door to the eatery slams open and as one the pirates tense. 

Slowly, you sit back down; willing yourself to blend in with the scenery. Even through your bangs you can see who walks in: Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay - the last people you would want to see in Uma's stronghold. It seems that you've inadvertently caught yourself in a situation you would have rather avoided. 

"I thought I told you to get her out of here," You vaguely hear Uma murmur to Harry.

"I was trying to!" 

"Well, you didn't try hard enough." Her eyes slide to yours, almost causing you to shrink in your seat. 

Striding forward to meet Mal, Uma passes you; sending another glance your way. It seems like you've picked your side.

"Shrimpy." 

"Loser."

With the opening insults, the atmosphere is set. Both girls stare each other down, barely veiled anger simmering in their eyes. From your vantage point you can see Uma's hand stray to the hilt of her sword; as well as Mal's eyes shift into their green hue. It's enough to put you on edge. 

Lightly drumming your fingers on the table, you listen to the exchange between Uma and Mal. Tense as any other member of the pirate crew. 

"Return it, Uma. We know you stole it." 

Although you couldn't see whether she does it, you can just picture Uma raising her brow incredulously. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mal. We haven't stole anything." 

Uma may not know what they're talking about but you sure do. The item in question, Evie's magic mirror, seems to weigh heavier in your inner jacket pocket. It was a great pain to steal, but it was worth it to help your mother get one up on the Evil Queen. Their rivalry fostered one between Evie and yourself - making you even more eager to avoid Mal and her gang. Unfortunately, it seems that the pirate crew have been blamed for your indiscretion. 

"I don't believe that Uma. Your pirate crew are the only ones on this Isle who'd benefit from stealing Evie's mirror." Mal all but practically spits.

You feel yourself sneer at that. Are they really too arrogant to believe that not one person could steal from them? They aren't as fearsome as their parents. No child on this Isle is. 

Yet, what you don't see is Harry Hook take in that sneer and slightly tap Uma. So slightly that none of the core four notice. Perhaps you'll still be in trouble after all. As you shift with this thought in mind, you draw the attention of Carlos, who shoves Jay lightly; pointing to you. 

"What's Y/N Heart doing here? Last time we checked she wasn't part of your crew." Evie interjects, drawing all attention to you.

"Well it looks like you are wrong. Clearly, you're all losing your touch." Standing from the table, you begin your bluff by making your way over to Uma and Harry.

Staring down your nose at Evie, your nemesis, you notice the core four glare at you in suspicion. If only she knew that her most valued possession was a mere five feet in front of her, stuffed in your pocket with various other knickknacks. 

"You wouldn't happen to have it, would you Y/N?" Evie asks as she steps closer to you.

Raising your eyebrows, you reply: "Why would I have it? I don't need your hand-me-downs." 

From the corner of your eye, see you see Uma's lips rise into a smirk. Somehow this meal has turned into something much more dangerous - something that has seemingly backed you into a corner and forced you to pick a side. Boy, do you hope it's the right side.

"See, Mal? None of us have stolen Evie's stupid mirror. Now go and crawl back into the hole you came from." Uma growls, prompting all members of the crew to gravitate towards their weapons.

The faces of the core four are grim; yet none of them make a move to oppose Uma and her crew. Of which, you've seemingly become a part of. 

"Come on guys," Mal speaks, "there's nothing here but losers. Let's go find some people who are worth our attention." 

With that, the core four leave the eatery. Faces still clouded in suspicion and directing entrusting gazes at the pirates. Yet, not one of them look to the actual culprit: you. But as soon as the door swing shuts behind them, Uma does. And where her gaze falls, the other pirates' look too. Unsettling to say the least.

"Well I better get going then; let you guys close up shop..." Forcing a smile, you start to back away. 

You nearly make it, with your hands stuffed into pockets. Your crafted aura of nonchalance is unravelling with every moment in the pirates' presence. With this knowledge, you quickly make your way over to the door and tug the handle; only it doesn't open. Dread pooling in your stomach, you look up to see Gil - Uma's chief thug after Harry Hook - holding the door shut.

"Please Y/N, stay." Uma's order is given with a cruel smirk, as if the final piece in her plan has been enacted perfectly. 

Both the thinly veiled threat and the sight of Harry Hook's face arranged in to a ghoulish grin has adrenaline pumping into your veins. It looks like you may have to fight your way out of the eatery. But how can one of you hold off against all of them? 

You can't. 

"So tell us, Y/N, why did you throw your cards in with us?" Uma asks, "Was it because of a certain mirror, that you stole?" 

"Mirror? I don't know what you're talking about!" You scoff, eyes desperately searching for an exit.

You freeze as Harry Hook struts towards you, smirk plastered onto his face. The memory of seeing him 'hook' someone playing on loop in your head. If possible, it would be better for you to make it out of the eatery with all of your body intact. 

"It wouldn't happen to be this mirror now, would it love?"

With a blink, Evie's mirror is dangling between Harry's fingers. Somehow his silver fingers managed to grasp it from your pocket, leaving you with absolutely no other option but to admit to your theft. This day definitely has not gone to plan.

"Okay, so maybe I do know what mirror you are talking about. Yeah, I stole it. I'm teaching princess prissy-pants a lesson in humility. You of all people should be thanking me." 

"We are." Uma simply says, smirk morphing into a grin. "That takes guts, Y/N. Not just anyone can stand up to Mal and her cronies." 

She begins to walk towards you, causing your brows to knit. Whatever is coming, it can't be good. If Uma is anything like your mum, you're about to be hit for impertinence. With this thought in mind, you flinch - yet instead of a fist you get:

"I want you to join our crew. Be apart of this family." Uma's eyes are soft as she takes note of the flinch.

"Me? Apart of your crew?" 

Uma smiles at you, holding her hand outwards. 

"All you need to say is yes. We can beat Mal and her cronies together."

Here she is, offering you a chance at a family; people who really do care for you. As well as power, respect and a potential home away from your mother. The downside is you loose some aspect of your freedom and become even more of a target than you were before. But then again, this is the Isle of the Lost and anyone is fair game.

Hesitantly, you place your hand in hers; with a smile to match.  
“I’m in.”


End file.
